deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Venom vs. Arakune
This is a What-If episode of Death Battle, and the first episode of the first season of KMercury’s Death Battles. It features Marvel Comics’ Agent Venom and Arakune of Arc System Works’ BlazBlue series. Description Battle of the Weird Black Blobby things! Interlude Wiz: In the world of magic and superheroes, creatures come in all shapes and sizes... Boomstick: And Weird Black Blobby Things... Wiz: Yes, and Weird Black Blobby things... Wiz: Like Agent Venom, Marvel's symbiotic soldier... Boomstick: And Arakune, BlazBlue's creepy-ass, people-eating, completely-insane --- What the Hell!? What is this thing!? Wiz: A weird black blobby thing... Boomstick: Sure, Why not? Wiz: We're here to put their weapons, armor, and skills--'' '''Boomstick: And their blobby-ness...' Wiz: Again... Sure, why not? --To the test to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Agent Venom Wiz: Eugene "Flash" Thompson was Midtown High's reigning football star and bully, his favorite target being Peter Parker... Boomstick: The Freaking SPIDER-MAN! This guy was either really ballsy or really retarded... Wiz: I'm going to say neither, since he had no idea that Parker had such abilities... Boomstick: And beat the shit out of him all through High School. Wiz: After graduation he eventually joined the Army, and lost his legs while saving his commanding officer’s life. Boomstick: Well, then he got himself signed up for Project: Rebirth; which is like the Super Soldier Program, but with MOTHERFUCKING VENOM! Wiz: Thompson was the second candidate to survive the bonding. Boomstick: And the first to not have to be “put down,” heh heh… Wiz: The Venom symbiote grants Thompson enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability, as well as the ability to create symbiotic tendrils and webs, and a danger sense, which alerts him of incoming danger. Boomstick: Like when your Ex-Wife comes looking for alimony… Wiz: Anyways, Agent Venom also wields an arsenal of firearms as well… Boomstick: Move over Wiz! It’s my turn! Agent Venom possesses his signature multi-gun which is keyed to his DNA, so only he can use it. Man I want one of those. It can function as a standard automatic or a high-power sniper rifle. He also carries tranquilizer serum and smoke pellets within the symbiotic suit, which he can use at any time. If I had a symbiote, you know what I’d store in it? Wiz: Beer and Shotguns? Boomstick: No… Wait, yes, Beer and Shotguns. Wiz: After becoming an honorary Avenger and a member of Red Hulk’s Thunderbolts, Thompson became the Avengers ambassador in the Guardians of the Galaxy. Boomstick: You know, those guys from that movie, who are, and I quote; “just like Kevin Bacon.” Wiz: That was a quote from someone who didn’t understand the concept of Footloose at all. Boomstick: Looks like you’ve got a stick up your ass, Wiz. Wiz: But if he loses focus or simply gets too hurt, the Venom symbiote will take over. Boomstick: In this form he ditches guns for claws, fangs and symbiotic tendrils and webs. Wiz: Although he is somewhat inexperienced, Agent Venom is a powerful force who should not be underestimated. Agent Venom: Good, Let’s get rolling. Arakune Wiz: The BlazBlue world possesses many inhuman creatures. Boomstick: Cat-people, Squirrel-people, Doll-people, Vampires, Werewolves, Killer Robots, Human-Cat Hybrids… Wiz: But none of those square up to Arakune. Boomstick: What the hell is that thing? Wiz: A weird black blobby thing. Boomstick: Well that clears that up, continue please, Wizard. Wiz: Roy "Lotte" Carmine was a Sector Seven scientist alongside Kokonoe Mercury, Relius Clover, and Litchi Faye-Ling. Boomstick: Holy crap! Look at her! Taokaka: It’s the Boobie Lady! Wiz: After an attempt to study the Boundary, Carmine was left with a degrading mind and sentience until he degraded to a barely sentient creature, Arakune. Boomstick: And then Litchi vowed to spend the rest of her life trying to restore him to his old form. Wiz: Also Kokonoe became Arakune's watcher, keeping him alive, but causing her tremendous pain. If one of them dies, the other will also. Boomstick: Well that sucks. Wiz: Arakune possesses a slimy form capable of morphing, attacking with bone-like spikes, summoning cursed minions and bees, and spitting poison gas. His Astral Finish being N to infinity. Boomstick: You know the illuminati symbol? Yeah, turn the triangle into a circle and paint it black. Oh and if it hits you, you die. Wiz: Yeah, well Arakune's powers don't stop there... He can also sink into the ground and reappear. Or turn invisible... Boomstick: Until he's hit, how does that work? Wiz: It probably requires Arakune to concentrate, and getting pummeled would probably break his concentration. Arakune: AZUREAZUREAZURE... Fight Wiz: Well the combatants are set, lets settle this once and for all... Boomstick: And to shake things up, we'll now use some of One Minute Melee's intros instead of just saying "FIGHT!" Anyways, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! KMercury Flash Thompson is seen in a lab, with the Venom Symbiote seen contained in a tube near him. An alarm begins blaring. It cuts to Arakune defeating a pair of guards, then eating them. Arakune busts down a door, Agent Venom is standing right outside. Agent Venom: what on earth are you!? Arakune: N_v_r m_nd th_t, g_t __t _f m_ w_y. (cue theme; Spiderman 3) THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Agent Venom pulls out his gun, but Arakune disappears. He gets warned by his Spider-sense, and kicks the invisible Arakune behind him. Arakune summons a swarm of bees, which Agent Venom tries to shoot, however, this was a distraction, and Arakune begins attacking Agent Venom. Agent Venom is knocked back, he gets up and throws a grenade, Arakune has vanished yet again, and various minions appear and attack Agent Venom. He deflects all of these, except one, poisoning him. Arakune then appears behind him and uses f of g knocking Agent Venom into the air and backwards. Agent Venom: No! Losing control!! (Cue RED Line II; BlazBlue Chronophantasma) The Venom symbiote took over, and began slashing Arakune repeatedly, then delivers a strong strike to send him flying. In midair, Arakune dives down and attacks Venom, who blocks the attack. Arakune grabs Venom and throws him. Arakune: Y__ _r_ we_k. Venom: YOU WILL DIE! Venom dashes and grabs Arakune, and consumes him whole. Venom: I AM VENOM! Venom begins to swell up, into a large ball, and Arakune bursts out with n to infinity. K.O.! Arakune: _v_rc_nf_d_nt f__l... Results Boomstick: Holy SHIT! I did not expect that! Wiz: Sure, Agent Venom was faster, and he had a danger sense. But Arakune's disappearing tricks and amorphous form allowed him to avoid attacks and render his gunfire pretty useless. Boomstick: Plus Arakune's minions, poison, and fractured mind left him incredibly unpredictable. Wiz: Even the uncontrollable Venom couldn't put Arakune down for good. Boomstick: Arakune brought this battle to a N! Wiz: The winner is Arakune. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Voltar: Hah! I build droids smarter than you! RED Medic: Oops! Zat vas not medicine! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Blazblue vs Marvel" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:KMercury Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015